Missing Scenes from Akantha
by WWBMForever
Summary: Just some added scenes I didn't think of at the time, and wanted to through in for those lovers of the original, Akantha.


Diana smiled at her youngest child who was sound asleep in his car seat. Deidara on the other hand was squealing in delight as Bruce speed down the freeway. It was finally time to go home, and after being in the hospital for a week, Diana welcomed the change of scenery. Granted, her mother didn't like the fact she'd already had a week off, stating that if the twins would have been born on Themiscrya with their healers things would have gone better. However, no one could have prevented Brendon from being breech. He lost some oxygen during delivery, but he was almost nine pounds at birth. Dr. Leslie said he was one of the healthiest babies she'd ever seen. She smiled as she looked behind her, "You like it when you're Daddy goes fast don't you, Dei."

Bruce pressed down on the gas pedal, accelerating a little more as Dei cooed happily. He was watching everything though. He was extra careful with his two babies in the backseat. He would protect them. He swore to that. He saw the sun beginning to set, knowing that the discharge paper work took longer than expected. He pulled in front of the Manor. Alfred at Tim stood at the front entrance with that was covered with balloons and a large drape that read 'Welcome Home.' Tim rushed to the care, all too eager to help Diana out. Bruce knew the young teen had never really had a home before living with him, and even when he lived there at first it was a student and mentor relationship. Diana filled his longing for a mother. She made them more like a family that two people on a mission. Tim hugged Diana, happy she was safe before he picked up Deidara for her, "Be careful with your brother. He likes to get into mischief. He would cry in the nursery until a nurse came to check on him and then he'd stop. He kept those nurses running. I swear they were all ready to throw a party when he left."

Tim laughed, imagining the terror any child of Batman could cause. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the babies could already enter and leave a room without being heard, "Well, he's you're son Bruce."

Bruce picked up Brendon who instantly started to scream. One whiff of the air told him why, "I'll get him changed. Help Diana and Dei get settled Brendon."

Honestly, Bruce had never had a child in the house that was below the age of potty training, so he wasn't surprised when Alfred followed him up to the nursery. He laid Deidara on the changing table, grabbing a diaper, "I'll have you know I've faced the Joker, so this won't be so bad."

He unbuttoned Deidara's onesie, the smell stronger now. He gagged a bit as he pulled the dirty diaper off his son. The more he gagged the more his son seemed to smile. Bruce held his breath as he chanted in his head, 'Clean to dirty.' He was thankful Alfred was right there to quickly cover his son before he got peed on. He smiled at the older man, "I'm glad I'm not alone in this." 

"Perhaps you really should have gone to those classes with Miss Diana. She seems to be handling herself well, considering the long day. It's almost nine, Sir. You should both get something to eat," Alfred picked up the little boy he considered a grandson, "I think by his frustrated crying that Master Deidara is hungry too."

Bruce shook his head in amazement, "After that diaper, I suppose he is. I think he emptied himself completely."

Alfred chuckled as they returned to the kitchen to find Diana sitting and nursing Brendon. She was wincing slightly, "He's a little rough. He definitely has my strength."

Bruce sat beside her, rubbing her back, "Have I ever told you how good you are at being a mother. I love seeing you like this. I'm really happy, Diana, and I owe that to you. Dick has taken my patrols, against my will. I'm here until we get adjusted."

"I'm sure it won't be too hard to get them to sleep," Diana burped Brendon and he yawned, "They are both very tired. You could go if you want."

"Not a chance," Bruce grabbed Brendon from her as he handed her Deidara to feed, "We are going to have a time...twice the diapers, feedings, clothes."

"We'll make it work," Diana yawned burping Deidara, "We should get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Bruce smiled, rocking Brendon who was now close to being asleep, "It's good to have you home."

Diana nodded, standing and placing Deidara in the crib next to his brother, "Let's get some sleep."

No sooner had they left the room than Brendon started crying. Bruce looked to Diana, "You sleep. I'll take care of this."

Bruce sighed, walking back in the nursery. He was thankful that Diana had come up with the idea of putting it in the room right next to theirs. Had it been down the hall, Bruce had a feeling this routine could get old real quick. He picked up his fussy son, looking down at him. Diana was right, despite his dark chocolate eyes; he had his father's features. His face was very defined; however, Brendon had his mother's personality. The look he was giving his father was a typical Diana look. It was that exasperated of look of 'you should know what's wrong.' Bruce chuckled as he checked his son. He was dry and he'd just ate. He rocked him gently and that didn't seem to work. He walked his son back into their bedroom, shaking his fiancée, despite not wanting to wake her. She rose slowly, and despite being exhausted, she still looked just as beautiful as ever. She gave him a worried look as he held up Brendon, "Your son's broken."

Diana laughed, "Our son. And, he's probably just fussy because he's away from us."

She picked up her son, and he cooed happily. She knew that he had to get used to the crib, but this once she was exhausted. It was now one in the morning. It wouldn't hurt for him to lay with her until he fell asleep, and then she would place him back in the crib. He yawned, and she knew it wouldn't take long. She lay peacefully with Bruce's arm around her waist, watching as her youngest lay beside her, fighting the sleep that would ultimately win.

No sooner had he closed his eyes than he started to scream. Bruce looked to Diana with a look of exasperation. It was now two in the morning and his screams had woken up Deidara. Bruce sighed, "He's probably hungry. I'll go check on Deidara." 

Diana was barely awake as he let her son nurse, her other little boy now entering the room with his father, "What's wrong with him?"

"He wants you too," Bruce sat down beside his fiancée, "This is worse than patrol." 

"Oh, the Batman can't handle twins," Diana gave her fiancé a mischievous smirk as he handed Deidara to her and lifted Brendon onto his shoulders.

"Well, obviously Wonder Woman's having a hard time as well," Bruce sighed, laying down next to Diana, "Maybe this is a job for Superman."

Diana laughed, running her hand through her son's white hair as he yawned. She herself was almost asleep, "Well, he is faster than a speeding bullet."

Bruce shook his head, his eyes fluttering closed, "But, I'm clearly the better man for the job."

Four A.M.—Alfred looked in on the sleeping couple. Diana slept with her arm around Deidara. Brendon was sound asleep on his father's shoulder. They looked peaceful, and happy. Alfred knew it was important that the twins sleep in their cribs, but just for tonight. Even the cool, collected Englishman had to let it slide. Besides, the boys would be waking them up in another few hours anyway.


End file.
